Magnificent Drabbles
by mcat
Summary: A series of slashy drabbles - Old West, ATF... Ratings from K-M Challenge words are chapter titles.
1. Interest

Reading Material

Drabble Challenge: Interest

By mcat

"Vin? Whatcha got there?" Chris asked.

"Not much. Just a book," Vin replied, closing the book and shoving it under the couch cushion before Chris could see.

Chris raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, knowing he didn't have to ask further.

Vin looked at Chris, and waited for the snarky comment. Then knew he couldn't wait that long.

"What's the interest in what I'm readin'?" he finally asked.

"Because the last time you wouldn't let me see what you were reading, it turned out to be the Kama Sutra and I wound up with a pulled back muscle!" Chris replied.


	2. Operate

Smooth Operator

July 9, 2009

Today's Drabble Challenge Word: Operate

"Don't you trust me?" Chris crooned, smoothing his hand down Vin's naked torso.

"Of course I trust you," Vin replied, indignant. "Just… well…"

"What?"

"You sure you know how to operate that thing?"

"It's not going to hurt you, Vin. It'll feel good."

"You didn't answer my question, Chris," Vin countered, sitting up. He looked Chris in the eye and repeated his question, slowly and distinctly.

Chris closed his eyes. They'd been over this many times. Heck, it wasn't anything new…

"It's no different than that one you keep in _your_ nightstand."

"_My_ back massager don't need six D batteries!"


	3. Suddenly

Home

Drabble Challenge: Suddenly

By mcat

I hadn't been in this town too long. Long enough to figure out where the safest place to park my wagon was. Long enough to make a good impression and get a job at the local hardware store.

Not long enough to worry about cutting ties. Not long enough for anyone to care that I was gone.

That was the plan before I heard the gunshots. Before I ran outside the store, rifle in hand. Before my eyes locked onto Chris Larabee's across the street.

Suddenly, I had a home. It was with him.

And he found one in me.


	4. Bizarre

A New Hobby

Mcat

Drabble Challenge – Bizarre

JD Dunne, despite his youth, thought he had seen everything. Of course, Buck Wilmington was usually quick to remind him that no, there were plenty of things he hadn't.

"I'm tellin' you, Kid, this ain't nothin' new. Hell, it ain't even anything ol' Buck hasn't dabbled in a time or two," he told the youth.

"I never said I ain't seen it," JD replied. He tugged up on his gunbelt. "Or that I haven't tried it, too."

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," JD admitted. "But ain't it just a little bizarre that Chris and Vin wanna take ballroom dance lessons?"


	5. Vision

Sights to See

Drabble Challenge: Vision

August 6, 2009

Chris and Vin, having felt the close confines of the town stifling, looked at each other, nodded and headed for the stables.

Now, hours later, Chris noticed Vin's horse had come to a stop. He looked over at his companion, who seemed to be staring out into the horizon.

"See something?" No response. "Vin?" Still no response. Concerned, Chris put his hand on Vin's shoulder, eliciting a startled gasp. "You all right?"

"I had a vision," Vin whispered and smiled. There was a dreamy quality to his voice. He looked at Chris, eyes sparkling, and added, "We were fuckin'. Hard."


	6. Bath

Danger

August 14, 2009

Word: bath

"I'm sure he's fine, Chris," Josiah said, putting a hand on his boss's shoulder.

But Chris angrily shoved it off, continuing his pacing, and shouting, "Did you _see_ where he was?! It was a virtual blood bath in there! Nobody left alive from there is going to be _fine_!"

Josiah bowed his head. He _had_ seen the house. He _had_ seen what Vin had looked like when the paramedics finally brought him out. He looked at Chris again. This would change everything.

Chris would never let his lover near such danger again.

And that decision would destroy Vin and Chris.


	7. Friend

Friends, Best Friends and Lovers

August 22, 2009

"You're his best friend, what do you think?" Nathan asked.

"I _was _his best friend," Buck replied wistfully.

"Does that mean that Vin is Chris's best friend now?" JD asked.

"Oh, Buck is still Chris's _best_ friend," Ezra put in. "Vin is assuredly _not_ his friend."

"He's much more than his friend," Josiah quickly explained.

"Are we sure?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Buck said with a wink.

"Really?!" JD exclaimed.

"I've seen," Ezra agreed, nodding, quickly adding, "A brief PDA."

"I hope we'll see more than that!" Josiah joked.

"You girls done yet?" Chris and Vin asked, entering the room.


	8. Vacation

All You Need is Sand, Surf and Sun!

Drabble Challenge Word: Vacation

September 7, 2009

"You gonna drop that towel any time soon?"

"Come on, Vin," Chris lamented. "This is not what I meant!"

"You said we needed a vacation," Vin countered, adding, "I got us a vacation."

"Vin..."

"What? We're a thousand miles from home, we got nothing pending at work, you left your laptop at home... We got sand, surf, sun... a great hotel room with a jacuzzi big enough for an orgy... Hell, I'm layin' here, nekkid, wet and wantin'. What more do you want?"

"You're right, Vin," Chris replied. "It's just..."

"You ain't never been to a nude beach before, Cowboy?"


	9. Whiskey

Courage in a Bottle

Drabble – Whiskey

September 11, 2009

"Whiskey," Vin told the bartender as he leaned against the bar. He took a look around the saloon, seeing who was there; who wasn't. He put a coin on the table and nodded his head when the bartender poured his shot.

He tipped the glass quickly, savoring the warmth of the liquid as it slid down his throat. He let out a short sigh.

"Another," he ordered. He checked the amount of money in his pocket. "Hell, leave the bottle," he decided, putting a paper bill on the bar.

"You okay, Vin?" Buck asked, approaching.

"Just workin' up some courage."


	10. Hangover

Something to Remember

Drabble – Hangover

September 11, 2009

Vin made it to Chris's door, bottle in hand, and knocked.

"Wondered when you'd show up," Chris remarked after opening the door. He smiled at the man before him and gestured him in.

"Brought some refreshment," Vin said, raising the bottle up as he walked into the room.

Chris closed the door. He took the bottle and put it on the dresser, saying, "We won't be needin' this right yet." He pulled Vin close to him, sliding his hands into Vin's hair. "Besides, I want you to remember what I do to you tonight, not wake up with a hangover."


	11. Drugs

Waiting

September 18, 2009

Word of the week: drugs

Chris paced around the room again, looking at the artwork on the wall, out the window… Watched the cars go by, people dropping off, picking up… going on with their lives.

He'd spent too many hours watching the man in the bed, wondering when Vin would wake up. He sighed aloud. At least now it was no longer_ if_ Vin would wake up. The hard knock his lover had taken on the head during their latest bust had worried even the doctors at first.

"Love you," Chris heard, causing him to turn around and smile. "Ain't the drugs talkin', neither."


	12. Cold

Effing Cold

This week's word: Cold

9/28/09 mcat

"Come on in, Vin! The water's fine!" Chris called.

"It's fuckin' cold out here, Larabee!" Vin groused, stamping his feet and shoving his hands under his armpits again, hoping to keep them from getting frostbit.

"Oh, come on, Vin," Chris lamented. "It's not that bad!"

"You see these nipples?" Vin cried, pointing to his chest. "They ain't hard as rocks 'cause I'm glad to see ya!"

"Well if you just finish getting undressed and get in the damn hot tub, that'll change!"

"I undress any more and there won't be nothin' else left to show ya I'm glad to see ya!"


	13. Hot

Fever

October 9, 2009

Drabble Challenge Word: hot

Chris took the damp rag and dipped it into the bucket of cool water. Wringing most of the gathered water out, he placed it back on Vin's forehead.

"Still too hot," he murmured, shushing Vin's soft moan.

Tired blue eyes struggled to meet his.

"Rest, Vin. That's what you need. Nathan'll say the same thing when he gets here."

"Ain't yer fault, Larabee," Vin rasped. "But you'll still owe me a beer when I'm better."

"You keep thinking that," Chris replied, smiling for his friend.

Chris knew all too well Vin's injury wasn't his fault. Damn Ella Gaines to Hell…


	14. Love, Hate, Sex, Pain

Love, Hate, Sex, Pain

mcat

When did I have that epiphany, the one where I realized I was in love with Chris... Was it that first day? When we had the shootout with them hate-filled hombres tryin' to string up Nate? Or was it later, after too many lonely nights, drunk and horny and deciding to just get together... Not that sex has anythin' to do with love. No. It was when the pain hit, when I thought I'd lost him to Ella Gaines… When I had to walk away from him and spent that night knowin' he was with her. Yeah. That was it.


End file.
